The invention relates to a device for clamping workpieces to be placed at an angle to one another, comprising a clamping element having a clamping member longitudinally displaceable along the axis of angle symmetry, and two pairs of clamping jaws, one pair being adapted to engage the inner sides of workpieces and being provided on an angle piece lockably guided along the axis of angle symmetry on a base plate and the other pair of clamping jaws being adapted to engage the outer sides of workpieces and being articulatedly joined to guide levers each articulatedly connected on the one hand to the base plate and on the other hand via a connecting bar to the clamping member, the levers moving each clamping jaw along a circular arc during actuation of the clamping element, the workpieces hereby being grasped between the clamping jaws and pressed against one another.
A known device of this type discloses a miter clamp, in which all the constructional parts, with the exception of the angle piece, are located outside the angle formed by the workpieces to be clamped. This means that the guide lever bearing axes, which are fixed in relation to the frame, are arranged externally of the workpieces and so the force component of the clamping jaws acting at right angles to the miter face will become less and less the closer the clamping jaws get, due to their displacement in a circular arc, while the wedge effect of the angle piece remains the same. An optimum clamping force will therefore be exerted only in an extremely limited area and a very exact setting for the opening width, dependent on the width of the workpieces, is required.